


Relax, Take It Easy

by superfast_pinetree



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fluff, Just imagine every single sappy love song out there thats it, M/M, Multiple Songfic, Slow Burn, Songfic, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfast_pinetree/pseuds/superfast_pinetree
Summary: A young man eventually decides to join Team Skull, and fuck, he didn't expect the leader to look so nice.





	1. Good Advice (?)

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING HE TYPO LIKE MEN
> 
> chapter 1, aka nanu convinces wannabe lil grunt boi to join team skull

The rain splattered against his forehead and soaked his clothes so much that it made his skin crawl with cold. The rain that seemed to constantly stay present in the town that he had been lurking around in for the past few weeks by now was something more like it's own entity; it was always there, extra sharp against the skin and cold enough to certainly induce hypothermia at some point. There was a reason as to why there was huge walls around Po Town, he had soon come to realize that after his loitering lasted at least for a few days. Maybe not to stop the rain, but maybe from something more sinister that could quite possibly destroy the Skull hideout from the inside out. Literally destroy it.

After all this rain and cold, he had come to realize exactly  _why_ people thought that Tapu Bulu really hated Team Skull.

But despite the sick that he susceptible to, and the soak of his clothes, he stayed near the walls, hiding behind a few bushes as he stared at the grunts that were stationed in front of the door. It was always the same two Skull members that were always at the door, constantly chattering to one another as their pokemon ran around and did whatever they wanted. No one really came around to come and try to ambush the town, the only people who ever did show up would be more Skull grunts or even the old cat loving kahuna from time to time. So the wannabe member himself couldn't blame them from chatting, there really wasn't a reason for them to be standing there seriously. But their talking always seemed to suck all of his energy out of his body. It made him steer away from his end all goal and procrastinate the dream he had been waiting for for most of his life, really. Or, well, the last few years of his life. Not exactly his entire life. But fuck, he was getting off topic here.

It was a stupid reason, really. He knew that he should muster up the courage to pick his sorry ass out of the mud and proclaim that he wanted to join Team Skull. But his shitty self esteem and nervousness prevented him from such a task. Hell, he knew that if he ever went up to the two grunts he would end up wheezing out barely human noises before running away with tears streaming down his face. He knew that he was such an idiot for not trying to join the dumb team, and even though he told himself everyday he was going to  _do it,_ he never actually did. It was really, really dumb. At least for him. He thought that most of his thoughts were dumb.

The wannabe grunt would criss cross his legs, sitting in the bushes and he angrily scolded himself for being a fuckhead. He had been in these bushes, next to the police station for so long by now that he would practically call it his home. He had nowhere else to go, if he had to be honest. So this basically was. The male knew that he was kinda stepping into the kahuna's property, but the older never came out to tell him to leave. The only ones who even tried to try and get him to leave were those dumb Meowths, - he would blame the darn things for the gray fur that constantly tickled his nose - but they couldn't explicitly tell him to leave. It wasn't a problem to him. Maybe the other wouldn't like it, but the man wouldn't ask. He was too busy looking at those grunts, jealous and irritated.

But for a moment, he would turn his head, his ears alerting the opening of a door right behind him.

And shit- It was the  _older kahuna._

His brain screeched at him to stay still and act chill, but the slightly cold stare from the other made his legs work against him as he scrambled backwards. "Shit-" His head bumped up against the bush and he squeaked, scuttling to his feet as his entire body twitched and squirmed helplessly under the stare of the other. God, he was really thankful that the other grunts couldn't see him staring. He now knew how much it could make someone's spine tingle. His own dark blue gaze was focused on the grey of the other eyes, but he would flick his gaze for a moment as a couple of Meowths came from the police station and curled around the other's feet. At this exact moment in time he wanted to yell at those bastards to shoo, but his tongue failed him and all he did was let out a wheeze.

Just like he predicted. All that was left was the tears.

The other would stare at him for a few minutes further, before he eventually said "Y'know I can see you out my window, kid." in a gravelly voice that sounded scratchy and tired. The wannabe Skull member would let his gaze flick to the window behind the two, but would say nothing. "You got a name?"

More silence from him, of course.

A sigh would escape from the kahuna, and any attempt of intimidation drained from him as his shoulders would sag before shrugging lightly. "Hm. Nanu." Of course, now he remembered- the ex-police officer that was still technically the kahuna apparently. The male barely knew anything about them; he failed his island challenge long before he would get to know them. So he would just nod, faking understanding the name as his legs twitched absently. Fuck, he hated being in corners like this, especially if it was by someone he barely knew and didn't know at all personally.

The Meowths still stared at him, and he forced himself not to freak out from all the eyes on him. Nanu himself shifted his weight, his own grey pupils glancing at the grunts in the distance before putting it back on the other. "I'm not one to assume things, but it's kinda obvious that you're here because of them, huh?" Shit, Nuna knew that he wanted to join. He could tell it by his eyes and expression on him. He could tell by the dark type pokemon that were  _still_ staring at him. It would be dumb to avoid the truth, he knew that. It looks like he had to beat around the bush - ha -.

His chest expanded as he took in a deep breath, before he would speak. "I-I wanna join, s-sir!" He didn't know if he should call Nanu sir. But he was the kahuna, right? Yeah, which was why he was trying to suck up to him. So that he could get out of his hair and run away. The police officer would put his hands on his sides, and the younger wannabe Skull member could swear on his soul that he saw the slightest of smile flash across the other's face. "Was kinda obvious." Ah, maybe it was. Oh wait, it was obvious. Would there be any other reason as to why he would be loitering in the pouring rain? No, there wouldn't be.

His entire body would sag for a moment, a frown lacing his lips as he let himself sigh. "It was, really?"

Nanu nodded, bending down to pick up one of the cat-like pokemon and to pat it; making the thing purr loudly in pleasure.

"Well, if you want to, get over there and ask."

The man would lift his hand, scratching the back of his head, his light blue dyed hair caked to his head because of the rain. "Nervousness, sir." It was true, he was nervous. Very, very nervous. He could tell that the dark type trainer thought so too. He would let his Meowth leap from his arms and scuttle back in the station, walking over to the younger male before patting him on the back with a large hand. "I'm not the type to give advice. But if you really want something from time to time, you need to fight against the nervousness and go for it. Otherwise you will never get it." Nanu shrugged at that, eyes closing for a moment. In that time the not yet Skull member would think over the advice, looking down at the muddy ground as he furiously blinked away tears that showed. Hell, he was very emotional. So emotional that he was crying over  _advice._

"That's all I got." Eyes opening, Nanu would turn to look at the younger for a moment, and for once actually smiled for more than a millisecond. "I might not be part of Skull, kid, but I'm something to them, at least. They haven't had a new recruit in a while." The older would pat him on the shoulder, and the male would do nothing to stop it. "They would like it. So don't get yourself up in a knot."

His hand slid from the younger's shoulder, and the kahuna would make one small reassuring nod before he turned and walked back in the police station, calling in the Meowths that were playing in the rain nearby.

His gaze would stare at the door for a moment, his hands playing with one another nervously as his pupils flicked from the station to the bush to the entrance to Po Town. A few minutes passed of him being silent, but soon enough he would breath heavily through his nose, balling his hands up into fists as he turned towards the entrance the Skull base and began a shaky march down the path to the two grunts.

 


	2. Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok maybe i bit too pumped for this ok  
> leave me alone rip just be happy i updated

The very moment he approached the two, he felt his gut twist about one million times. His brain instantly told him to go back, go back in the bushes and lay there forever and ever until he rotted away. But his legs kept moving, shoes squelching in the mud as he came up to the two grunts. At this point they were looking at him, one having her arms crossed while the other had his hands lazily stuffed in his pockets. The duo of male and female were staring straight at him, and despite the silent pleas of his subconscious he stood in front of the two, shivering from the cold. He probably looked like a moron- with his clothes wet and mud stuck to his legs and butt from sitting in it earlier. But the expression on his face gave one of determination and slight persistence. He wasn't going to give up, especially not when he had two pairs of eyes trained on him.

But before he could speak up, the male grunt piped up first. "Hello!" It seemed that this one out of the duo was more chipper, as he stood with more of a healthy stance rather than a hunch. Rain was pattering him as well as the female grunt and the soon to be grunt, but it didn't seem to bother him as much as his fellow Skull member. In fact, he looked to be a pretty swell guy. If no one noticed his stance and chipper voice, the bright light in his bright blue gaze would be clear to showing his attitude. "Seen ya sittin' over by those bushes over there, homie." Lifting a hand from his pocket, he would point his thumb over at the bushes near Nanu's home. "Been thinkin' when you'd you show your face 'round here!" Hell, this guy sounded really friendly. His friendly aura seemed to waft over to the wannabe grunt, making the tightness in his chest and gut loosen, his nerves calming a bit. 

"C'mon, H, what'd I say 'bout bein' all happy 'round people who aren't in Skull?" The voice of the female grunt would be heard, said voice thick with accent and very sassy sounding. She seemed to be more of a classic evil team member- hunched stance, lazy eyes, bright pink hair that was weighed down by the rain. Her pink stare was piercing into her peer's face, while the other grunt showed signs of obvious sweat and slightly discomfort. But soon her gaze would turn to transfix on the non-grunt, one eyebrow raising as she got a good look over of the guy. "Get lost." She muttered, lifting herself up to her full height with a slight crack of her spine. "We ain't here to talk to idiots like you."

The male himself felt the nerves return, and his hands - which had uncurled before - curled back up into tight fists, and he fought the urge to run away. Jesus, sometimes he acted like a small kid, when in fact he was of age and considered an adult. He needed to learn how to not act like a small kid. "I-I'm not here to loiter." He tried his best to sound cool and intimidating like them, but he failed terribly. "I'm here to Join Skull!"

The female grunt would raise both of her eyebrows at this point, while the male grunt let out a tiny gasp before slapping his fellow Skull partner multiple times on the back. The female didn't seem to notice. "Shit!  _We gotta tell boss!"_ He would squeal, chipper and light voice nearly cracking and his bandanna falling to reveal his mouth. But he would shove it back up to cover his lips, while the female grunt said "Shut it-" and shoved him off roughly but not in an exactly painful way. "You want Boss knowin' we've been just lettin' kids in for no reason?" Her voice was snappy and irritated, but her partner barely seemed to notice while he turned to the very confused and slightly fearful bystander. "Oh! Our boy would love to hear that!" His voice sounded more like a coo as he waltzed right up close to the wannabe grunt.

"As you are absolutely joining Skull as of now, why not let me introduce us, yo?" The male grunt pointed at himself with one of his own fingers. "I'm H! Grunt H if you wanna get all technical, luv." He would then flail his arms in the direction of the female grunt, who had her head in her hands. "And that's-"

 _"R."_ Her voice was slightly muffled by her own hands. H winked at R before turning back to the now - technically - member. "We all got letters, see. Boss can't remember all o' our names half the time, so he gives us letters to go by. Us grunts use real names though, homie." He explained the reason as to why they had letter names, and he turned away from the man and walking over to the doors while he dug in his pockets. "Which means he's Jesse and I'm Emma." R piped in, rolling her eyes as he approached the door and next up to H. "Knucklehead- I got the key." She easily pulled out a small silver key from her pocket, inserting it into the door and pushing the door open easily. As she moved on into Po Town, H would turn his head towards the soaked other who was just standing there. "Why, ain't you gonna come in?" He said, the happiness from before melting away, showing that his voice had a slight southern drawl to it.

A few moments of blankness would come from the other before he would nod, and sped up to meet up with the two grunts who had greeted him in. H shut the door behind him, making sure it was locked before coming up beside the unnamed male.

"Can't wait till Boss give ya a name, huh?" His own nervousness was getting the best of him, and after a moment of silence and slight nervousness he would just shrug. "Ah, don't worry none homie! He ain't so bad once ya get ta know him." R had waited for the two to catch up to her, before she walked along them as well. "Unless ya did somethin' to him, idiot. Guzma likes to beat down anyone who tries to challenge him." There was a seriousness to her own tone, eyes closing as she gave a firm nod to herself. "Our Admin usually handles him well enough though."

Admin? Guzma? Fuck, he had a lot to learn, seeing as he was practically a member now. A slight hum would escape him, listening silently as the two grunts bickered with one another and showed him the sights in Po Town. - "That's tha Center, see. Couple o' grunts usually stay in there and heal ya pokemon if ya got the cash." "Y is always on top of that car over there, kid. Fell off of it once during a pretty shitty storm." "-And that's the place where i fell off the roof of the mansion! If ya look hard enough ya can see the blood." - They were pretty nice, he assumed, but H and R seemed a bit too fast paced for him. H was just... Way too chipper and excited all the time to be showing any sign of slowing down, and R said quips way too much way too fast to really comprehend her sarcasm.

But soon enough that was left from his mind, and he eventually came across the mansion itself. Even with the pouring rain, he could see how huge it was. In some rooms there was the yellow of light, while in others it was pitch black in there. It was in shambles and obviously very old, but it was teeming with so much  _character_ it was charming in some way. Like it was it's own little entity that looked over this team. It was kinda cheesy and sappy, yeah, but that's what he felt.

He didn't even notice that the other's were inside, and his dreamy thoughts of the mansion were cut short as he ran ahead to catch up with his two grunt friends.

\- x -

The tour of the mansion was a wild ride, to say the least. H was the one that said everything about the place; to the multiple beds in each room, the tiny game and arcade room that was meant for the grunts in the basement, to even the admin's room that was much tidier than the rest of Po Town - "Don't get caught snoopin' in here by her, luv. You wont hear the end of it." - but eventually, they had brought him to the room that would supposedly lead to the leader's - and by that, Guzma's - room. t was just an average door, yeah, but the male couldn't help but feel the least but spooked by it. There was another grunt standing guard by the door, but he seemed to be half asleep. His head was lolled to the side, and his eyes were shut tight. Neither R or H did anything to stop it, though R snickered ever so slightly as he fell to the side.

"Well! Here we are." R would announce, raising her arms in fake importance. "Big Bad Guzma's room." Her eyes traveled to the other, turning her body towards him. "We gotta get going back to our station, or Guzma'll have our hide." H nodded a few times in response to this, looking a bit forlorn to the fact that he couldn't babble happily to the new recruit. "Remember, luv! Don't try to do anything funny." He played with his bandanna, his Skull necklace jingling from his movements. "Also remember. Skull grunts always answer with a 'no', alright, kid?" He honestly had no idea what it meant, but before he could ask what it did mean R had turned around, going down the stairs in a strange, hunched over and drawling walk.

H had turned around to, and was beginning to walk away before he froze. Swiftly turning around after a few moments, H would run over, embracing the other in a quick and firm hug before giving him a few pats. "Welcome to tha team, homie!" He said, voice once again going light and cheery before he turned and raced down the stairs, waving at the other at the bottom stair before he turned and sprinted out the door of the mansion.

Now he was all on his lonesome once more.

Yet again, he was struck with a feeling of fear and panic as he stared at the door. But he pushed it aside. He had gone this far, and he wasn't going to suddenly give up. He had two grunts who had already warmed up to him, and he had to keep his small friendship with them at least. So he let out all his fear, eyes narrowing as he raised his hand, and grabbed the doorknob.

Then with a twist, he turned the doorknob and opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> updates happen every thurday, yo!


End file.
